Santa Clause is Coming to Town
by strangled voice
Summary: A Ghost of Christmas Past pays Rory a little visit...(that's a metaphor...)
1. A not so Merry Christmas

Title:  _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ A/N:  I know I said that I was going to try to write one fic at a time, but this was to good an opportunity.  I am working on _Literature Lived_, but I wanted to write a Christmas story. 

Disclaimer:  If I owned _Gilmore Girls_ I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at 2:19 AM on the day after Thanksgiving writing a fanfiction for it.  If I owned _The Gift of the Magi_ I would be plotting evil ways to send subliminal messages urging people to buy considering now would be the perfect time of the year to sell it.  I do, however, own the ring.  I bought it this summer.

Prologue 

I was 19 when he left…19 and a college Freshman.  It was December, and nearly Christmas, Stars Hollow looked like one giant Christmas Tree, a combination of Taylor's festive decorations and the twinkle lights for the late Harry's House of Twinkle Lights…

            I distinctly remember the last time I talked to him, Christmas Eve.  It was about seven o'clock, and dark out.  It had started snowing the night before and it was still coming down, a soft blanket over a world I knew so well….  We were sitting in the gazebo—the bridge was too cold and wet—and taking turns reading O. Henry's _The Gift of the Magi_ to each other.  It was a truly magical evening.  

_The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi. ___

            When we had finished the story he pulled me into his lap and looked up.  I followed his gaze to a view of a sprig of Mistletoe.  He had recommended the location, and I now knew why.  I gave him a kiss, which he returned with a kiss on the nose.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small, black jewelry box.  "I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but…"

            Inside the box was a silver ring.  It seemed made to fit only me, like the glass slipper to Cinderella's foot.  A wide band with the word 'create' imprinted in it.  I smiled and giggled before giving him another kiss.  We cuddled until almost 11, when Luke came out and said that if we didn't get inside soon he would lock us out and we'd have to freeze our butts off until morning.

            When I woke up the next morning I was cold.  He wasn't beside me to keep me warm.  I figured he had just gone to make me coffee, or maybe even to shake the gifts beneath the tree.  I didn't expect to find out he was gone.  That he had left, possibly never to return.  

            There was a letter to me beneath the tree…

_Dear Rory,_

_            I'm not good with goodbyes.  You know that.  I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, but I can't.  You'll understand someday.  I hope.  Just know that I love you…_

            He didn't even sign it.  That was what bothered me the most.  Along with the letter was a book.  Catcher in the Rye by JD Salinger.  Inside the cover he had printed

_To Remember Me…_

Not that I would ever forget him.

***

            I cried for five days straight.  Once I'd calmed down enough to talk to people my mother tried to comfort me some.

            "Don't think of him as the one that got away, sweetie.  Think of him as the one that ran away.  There's a difference, you know."  I took it to heart, but there is still a piece of me that won't ever belong to anyone but him.

Chapter 1

            Rory Gilmore, journalist and tortured writer, stepped up onto the curb outside Lord and Taylor in New York City.  She frowned at the masses huddling by the display windows.  So there was a Christmas display.  It was not that big of a deal.  There was a Christmas display every year.   Why did everyone have to make such a big deal about it?

            Rory knew that such a thought was unfair.  Just because she didn't have any Christmas spirit left didn't mean that other people had to suffer, so she put on a fake smile and pretended she was enjoying the soft white powder come down to rest on her eyelashes.  Digging a quarter out of her pocket she dropped it into the Salvation Army pail by the door and shot another fake smile at the poor old man standing out in the cold in a hideous Santa suit.  She continued the short walk to her apartment with fewer Scrooge like thoughts, hoping that if she could convince other people she enjoyed Christmas she would eventually be able to convince herself.

            "I'm home!" she called into the recesses of the comfortably lived in apartment she called home.

            "In here!" came the reply from the study.

            "Lane?  Why aren't you packing?  We're leaving in half an hour."

            "Do we have to go to the Hollow?  You know that if we go my mother will make me come for Christmas dinner.  It gets earlier and earlier every year, by now it's probably scheduled for ten AM."

            "Sorry, Lane, but I promised Mom.  I don't in particular want to go, either, but it's Christmas, and if I don't at least put on the façade of being happy then my Mom will start to pry."

            "She worries about you, Ror, and you have to admit she has good reason to.  You haven't given anyone a real smile between Thanksgiving and Christmas since 2003.  I know it hurts, but you have to move on."

            "I have moved on.  I just need my month of Catharsis."

            "I know.  I promise I'll stop."

            "Thank you, now get packing.  We're leaving soon."

            "Fine, fine, fine."

            Twenty minutes later the girls were on a train to Hartford and Home.

***

            "My baby's home!" shouted Lorelai as soon as she heard the tires crunching on the gravel.  Running out to greet her eldest and only child she let out a shriek of glee.  Luke trailed behind.

            "You need serious therapy," he said to Lorelai as she practically dragged Rory out from the backseat of a cab that looked rather out of place in Stars Hollow.

            "Hey, Mom, Merry Christmas."

            "Merry Christmas, sweetie.  Where's your stuff?"

            "In the trunk.  Come on, Lane.  It's not like your mother is _here_."

            Lane crawled out of the seat and stood beside Rory.  "Hey Lorelai.  Hey Luke.  Merry Christmas."  Rory and Lane got their bags out of the trunk, paid the cab, and then headed into the kitchen where Luke served them hot apple cider and Lorelai tried to convince them to move back to Stars Hollow.

            "Mom, our jobs are in New York, besides, there isn't any room for me here, what with the baby on the way and everything."  

            Lorelai grinned and glanced down at her stomach.  "Babies, actually."  She smiled at her daughter and Lane.  "We found out yesterday.  I was waiting until today to tell you."

            "Congratulations, Mom.  I'll have two little siblings."

            "Three."

            "Your having triplets?"

            "No.  But you do have another little sister.  Need I remind you of Gigi?"

            "No.  I said two because I meant two _new _siblings.  I could never forget Gigi."

            "She's five and she's already rebelling.  The tutu must be too tight."

            "Yeah, that or Dad's influence must be too strong.  Did I tell you she spent half an hour last week rearranging Dad's CDs so that Sherry wouldn't be able to find anything?"

            "Seriously?  It's about time someone put Pink Floyd next to Metallica."

            "You know perfectly well that Dad doesn't have a Metallica CD."

            "Yes, but a girl can dream, right?"

            "Whatever you say, Mom."

***

            Rory kept up the image of a happy young woman for the next week, but as Christmas got closer her expression got sourer.  Everyone in Stars Hollow knew she needed her space.  When she'd spend ours at a time staring at the ceiling of the gazebo they just walked on past.  When she twirled her ring and read _The Gift of the Magi_ they gave her sympathetic smiles and turned the other way.  They all knew she'd cheer up once Christmas had passed.

            Finally it was Christmas Eve.  The Gilmores, Luke, and Lane sat in the living room of Luke and Lorelai's home.  Rory sat off to the side staring out the window at the snow while Luke, Lorelai, and Lane discussed which Christmas video to watch (Lorelai was voting for _Willy Wonka_ while Luke argued that it had nothing to do with Christmas and Lane routed for _It's a Wonderful Life_).  Suddenly Rory shrieked and jumped up.  She ran to the front door and out into the snow, never even putting on a coat.  Luke, Lorelai, and Lane watched as she ran down the street trailing a figure who clearly didn't want to be trailed.  By the time they got to the end of the street Rory had caught up with him.

            "Jess?"


	2. What Holden did

A/N:  Wow…that's a lot of reviews…I guess I'm going to have to continue…

Chapter two 

            The young man in front of Rory turned away.  "Jess?  I know it's you, Jess.  Why did you leave?"  He still didn't answer.  "Jess!"  As he turned to face her Rory broke into tears.  

            "Don't cry, Rory.  I'm not worth your tears."  Jess pulled her into a hug.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

            "Why'd you go?"  He could barely hear her, her voice muffled by his thick sweater.

            "I don't know.  I was an idiot.  I didn't think."

            "People don't just leave for no reason, Jess," she said as she lifted her head.  "You must have had some sort of reason."

            "I…I lied to you, Ror, I'm not who you think I am."  Rory gave him a confused look.  "You would tell me you loved me and all I could think about was how I didn't deserve it.  I'm not a good person.  I grew up stealing things.  Small things, yes, but still…I don't belong in Stars Hollow, I don't belong with you."

            "But, Jess, don't you see?  I mean, watch a movie, for God's sake.  The people we love define the people that we are.  I knew you didn't have the cleanest record when I started dating you.  Why else would your mother have sent you to Stars Hollow?  And if you don't think you belong here then why are you here right now?"

            "I was delivering a letter for you.  It's the only way to get it to you without a postmark."

            "Jess…"

            "Holden came back, right?  He decided not to run?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well I wasn't that smart."

            "Then maybe you should have stuck with your tutor."  
            "I don't know.  She never did teach me a foreign language."

            "I love you, Jess.  You know that, right?"

            "Yeah."

***

_12/25/03, 3:12 AM…_

_            A young man slipped out from under the covers of a double bed.  Kissing the woman next to him on the forehead he sighed and then pulled on a pair of jeans.  "What am I doing?"  The young woman stirred but did not wake as the man pulled a suitcase out from under the bed.  _

_            There was a Christmas tree a few feet away, and the man walked over to it, pulling a book and an envelope out of his pocket.  Placing them under the tree he whispered a goodbye before walking out the door.  He did not look back._

***

            "Is that him?" Lorelai whispered to Luke as they watched the exchange from the front door of their house.

            "Yeah, I think so…"

            "Should we go see what's going on?"

            "I think we should let them work it out for themselves."

            "Okay."  A few minutes later she spoke again.  "Now can we go?"

            "Lorelai…"

            "Fine, fine."

            Lane was watching from the window.  She couldn't help but smile when she saw Rory reach up and pull Jess's head down to her own.  They shared a short kiss and then they smiled at each other.  Even from the house the three could see the couples breath swirling about them in a mist.  

            "Maybe I should take Rory her coat," Lorelai said.

            "Fine, but I hope you aren't going out there just so you can whack him upside the head."

            "And so what if I am?"

            "No.  I get first dibs."

            Lorelai laughed as she grabbed the heavy pea coat as well as her own brown jacket.  Strolling down the street she watched as Rory and Jess laughed at a private joke.  By the time she'd reached them she didn't hate the boy quite as much.  "Here sweetie.  Don't catch pneumonia," she said with a smile.  Then she turned to walk away.  "Welcome back, Jess," she called over her shoulder.  

            "Wow, she didn't kill me."

            "I guess you're lucky."

            "Well, I do have my good luck charm back."

***

_8/29/03_

_            "What will I do without my good luck charm?" Jess asked Rory as they walked through Stars Hollow hand in hand.  Rory would be leaving for Yale the next day._

_            "I guess you'll have to do without her for a few months."_

_            "Maybe I'll go find myself a new one."  Rory swatted him on the chest.  _

_            "You do that and I won't come home for Christmas."_

_            "You better come home for Christmas.  Lorelai's likely to drive out to New Haven and drag you back herself if you don't."_

_            The two paused when the reached the bridge.  "And what about you.  Will you come and drag me back."_

_            "Oh, we have a deal.  I have to go and get you for Thanksgiving."_

***

            "I'm surprised you were so welcoming.  I thought I'd come out of a future meeting with a black eye."

            "What is love, but forgiveness for past mistakes."

            "Did you write that?"

            "I don't know.  It's awfully poetic sounding, though, don't you think?"

            Jess nodded.  The two began to walk towards the house.  "You're still wearing the ring," he said with a smile.

            "I never took it off."

            "Must be a pretty dirty ring."

            "Well, I did wash it once or twice."

            Once they reached the front door Rory paused.  "Do you want to come in?"

            "Depends.  Is Luke going to beat me up?"

            "Most likely.  He once put Dean in a headlock for dumping me."

            "Ah, yes, but I'm family."

            "I don't think it'll make that much of a difference.  But hey, I'll protect you."

            "Well then sure, I'd love to come in."  Rory pulled open the door and shivered at the change in temperature. 

            Walking inside she called out "we're back!"

            "We as in plural or we as in Queen Victoria?" Lane asked as she walked into the main hall from the kitchen.  "Hey, Jess."

            "Lane.  Where's Luke."

            "Sharpening the knives."  The three laughed as Luke and Lorelai came into the hall as well.  

            "Jess."  Well, that was Luke.  Short, to the point.  No emotion.

            "Uncle Luke."  Clearly it ran in the family.

            "Luke.  No uncle."

            "Sorry."

            "So, hey, did we ever agree on a holiday movie?" Lorelai asked, trying to usher the tension out the door.

            "No, I don't believe we did," Lane replied.  "I'm still voting for _It's a Wonderful Life_, though."

            "No way!  _Willy Wonka_ all the way!" Rory shouted.  

            "What does _Willy Wonka_ have to do with the holidays?" Jess asked with a smile.

            "Who cares?  It's a movie about junk food.  What else do we need?"

            Lorelai seemed to agree, and since no one but Lane really wanted to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ the five soon found themselves listening to short purple men sing songs that would be sure to replay in their heads for the next month.

            "Why do we always end up watching this on Christmas Eve?" Luke asked when the movie had ended.  

            "I don't know.  Why don't you ever stop us?" Lorelai asked.

            "I tr—never mind.  It's pointless."

            Everyone laughed.  "Well, I'm ready for bed," said Lorelai.  "Santa can't come unless everyone's asleep."

            "I concur," said Rory.  "I'm sleepy."

            "Am I stuck with the sofa, then?" Lane asked.

            "I…" Rory looked at Jess.  To share a bed or not.  It had been so long.

            "I'll take the couch," Jess said.  

            "You don't have—"

            "—it's fine, Lane."  Everyone drifted off into their separate rooms except for Rory and Jess.

            "You know.  You could have slept with me," Rory said with a sigh.

            "That's okay.  It probably would have been pretty weird.  It's been so long…"

            "Yeah…"

            "Maybe tomorrow."

            "Maybe tomorrow.  Now do I need to tie you to the couch so you don't leave?"

            "I promise I'll be here in the morning, and if I'm not you can hire a detective to track me and a hit man to take me out."

            Rory smiled.  "I missed you."

            "I missed you, too."  Jess looked up and Rory followed his gaze.  They were once again beneath a sprig of Mistletoe.  "Lorelai certainly is good at choosing places for seasonal decorations."

            "Yes.  She most certainly is."  Jess leaned down and his lips met Rory's in a sweet kiss.  

            When they pulled apart Jess whispered an "I love you" into Rory's ear.

            "I love you too."

***

 A/N:  It's not over yet…


End file.
